Hayden and Edan
Hayden and Edan are Marshall's, and Angie's parents. Appearances Hayden: Hayden is like every other dalmatian white with black spots. She has lovely chocolate eyes and she wears a light purple color with a golden tag. She also has a somewhat heart shape spot on her left hind quarters. She also appears to be more fluffy than the average dalmatian. Edan: Edan is like every dalmatian, but on his side he seems to have spots that come out as smoke puffs, just like his son Marshall has. He also has spots covering his face like freckles too. He had light blue colored eyes and wears a maroon collar with a golden tag as well. Personalities Hayden: Hayden is a kind dog, but is very protective of her pups. She is very cuddly though. If she sleeps next to someone she'll cuddle up to them. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, but she cares for her pups well being and she is very happy to meet a pup her pups are going out with and is very supportive of them. Edan: Edan is a little clumsy, but not too much. He's happy go lucky and enjoys cheering up his friends. He can get serious thought in situations and will look to the top priority. He is protective and somewhat cautious of pups his baby girls go out with. He tends to give their boyfriends "the eye." Bios Hayden: Hayden was just a basic house dog living with a loving owner, until her owner met the chief of the fire station and she met Edan. She was shy and always couldn't find something to say to the dog. She slowly belt up her courage and finally talked to him. Edan: Edan is the head dog at the Adventure Bay local fire station. He is very devoted to his job. One day a lady and her pet came to visit the fire station leading a group of children for a field trip. He was introduced and he soon locked eyes with the pooch beside the teacher and he was soon in love. He was able to introduce himself to her and they grew closer and closer. Stories they appear in By me: By Others: Collabs: Trivia Relationship with Children Angie: Angie is a moms girl and just like her mom she likes to cuddle. She loves her mother's fur and will bury herself within it and fall asleep. She talks to her mom about the trouble with boys and many other things as well. Marshall: Both parents are fairly close to their clumsy pup. They are happy for him in joining the PAW Patrol and Edan is happy to teach his boy new stuff for fighting fires when it comes to that. Marshall is a daddy's boy and loves to be beside his dad's side. '''Valentine: '''While her twin is a mom's girl, Valentine is more of a daddy's girl like her little brother Marshall. She's also very close to her mother and will seek her out when it came to relationship advice, but she loves to cuddle with her father. When she was younger and had nightmares, Valentine would cuddle into her father's chest Fun Facts Note You are NOT allowed to use Hayden or Edan for anything unless you have permission from me. No adding them into stories, making pages for them/using them outside this site or making them a relation of an OC of yours without asking. Only my close friends may use them without asking. Only admins may edit this page without need for my consent. Gallery Angie meets Marshall.png|Part of Hayden in the picture introducing Angie to her little brother. ABPA Brooke and Hayden.jpeg Category:Parents Category:Relatives Category:Pups related to Marshall Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Characters Category:Under-Construction Pages Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Animals Category:Grown up animals Category:Dalmatians Category:Pups